Doug Pumps Up
Episode information= Doug Pumps Up is the first part of the tenth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Chalky Studebaker *Mayor White *Ronald Weisenheimer Synopsis Doug competes in the Mayor's fitness test featuring Ronald Weisenheimer, an Arnold Schwarzenegger-like celebrity, and to get in shape, Doug starts a crash exercise program. But this only brings Doug to hurting every muscle in his body, and with sore muscles, Doug may not be able to compete. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Skeeter and I were hanging out at the Four Leaf Clover Mall after school when... While at the mall, Doug and Skeeter are at Racoon Records when Doug sees Patti carrying bags. So he tries to help her and finds that she bought barbells. Beebe and Connie also give Doug the bags to hold for them and Doug loses his grip and drops them. Beebe and Connie laugh at him and Doug stares back humiliated. Main Episode Patti helps Doug up and she, Beebe, and Connie grab the bags and walk away. When Doug and Skeeter come across a cardboard cut-out of celebrity Ronald Weisenheimer announcing sign-ups for the Bluffington Fitness test, Doug becomes thrilled that the celebrity will be in Bliffington in person. Doug's imagination: Doug is shown to be taller and muscular as he flexes his biceps in front of the other. Patti, Beebe, and Connie are standing behind the weights and Doug helps pick them up all at once as the girls hold on his arms. Doug promptly signs up for the Bluffington Fitness Test, which Chalky scoffs at. Afterward, Doug is seen walking with Skeeter outside and Doug says that he will pass the fitness test in 4-5 weeks, only for Skeeter to remind him that the test is two days away. So Doug goes to Mr. Dink to give him the equipment to get himself into shape. But his system proves to be unsuccessful. As Doug walks home he even struggles to lift the newspaper off the ground. So the next day, Doug goes to the school gym to work out instead, where Chalky tells him to start off slower so he wouldn't strain himself, offering him lighter barbells. Doug, determined to prepare for the impending test he has twenty-four hours for, doesn't heed Chalky's warning. So instead, he lifts a heavy barbell and tries to keep at it. Doug's imagination: At a male modeling pageant named "Mr. Dumbbell, three bodybuilders are shown, and Doug is the last to be shown as he appears as a bodybuilder himself. Porkchop is also shown as a body builder, and the announcer states that the dog puts the other four to shame. Doug continues to struggle lifting the barbell over his head. He finally does it and ends up falling over, dropping the barbell on his right foot in the process. With his foot now in a bandage, Doug is then demoralized as Chalky tells them that he is most likely counted out of the test. When he walks into the gymnasium, however, he sees a rope at the gym. He attempts to climb it, with Skeeter timing him. Doug's imagination: Doug is about to make it to the top of the rope, only for an antagonist to pour butter on it to squelch his attempt. Doug begins to slip as the other contestant named Wikwai chops off the lower end of the rope, leaving Doug holding onto the top half of the rope. Doug looks down as he finds himself about to drop in a pond with an alligator below. Doug loses his grip and falls off the rope. He lands on the Alligator's jaws and is promptly sent back on top, where he proceeds to ringing the bell. Back in reality, Doug successfully gets to the top of the rope, but ends up with acute rope burns as he slides down. On the day of the fitness test, Ronald Weisenheimer is there and Doug, knowing how futile it is to attend the test, sadly sits on the bleachers and watch. When he sees Patti with her arm in the sling due to pulling a muscle carrying the bags, she encourages Doug to go with her to attend the fitness test despite their infirmities. Doug is encouraged to do sit-ups of his own and Patti runs track. Patti wins first place in track and Doug does 501 sit-ups, beating Chalky by a point. Doug sets a new school sit-up record and gets acclaim from the others, including Weisenheimer himself. Back in his room, Doug writes in his journal and walks towards his bed to lay down. He trips over the barbell and falls on the floor, screaming in pain. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light